


tell it to me, softly, sweetly

by Vaescript



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Praise Kink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaescript/pseuds/Vaescript
Summary: After noticing that Saya has been especially busier than usual, Tomoe decides to treat her to a particularly special night.
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	tell it to me, softly, sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long that I spent an embarrassingly long time deciding on how to rate this. Mature? Explicit? Even though it's very implicitly explicit?

It was a moment of respite, from the hustle-and-bustle of their busy lives. It was not much, their individual responsibilities left little time for them to be with each other. Some things don't quite change, unfortunately.

Yet, it was with that unfortunate twist that came with a very generous trade-off when the stars did align.

Saya sucked in an inhale when Tomoe bit lightly at the tender spot right below her ear. Her body tensed at the sensation but the gentle caress of Tomoe's thumb on the back of her hand steadily helped her to relax again.

Tomoe hummed, pleased. "Saya, can you turn over for me? On your back? Like that, yeah. That's good."

Saya whined back in response. Even now, it was still hard to swallow words of praise. Easier, of course, than before. It took much less hesitation on her part to take them to heart now. But when those words were spoken so sweetly to her like this, with her back against the mattress and hands fisted tightly at the duvet sheets, she can't help but wonder if she regressed.

"Right, that's it. You're doing great."

Luckily, Tomoe was exceptionally good at convincing her otherwise.

Tomoe moved her hand away from her knuckles, down, down, down to the hem of Saya's denim shorts to play at the stiff fabric that hugged her toned thighs. She tugged down on it, once, then again; a wordless request.

Her lips were back on her skin, pressed on the delicate curve of Saya's collarbone, left uncovered after Tomoe made quick work of removing her blouse.

Saya shuddered at the touch, despite feeling like her body was going up in flames. She complied by lifting her hips.

"Hm. Good girl." As a reward, a hand deftly plucked the button of her shorts open, pulled the zipper down, and fingers—

A sharp gasp. A sudden intrusion. Saya felt her face spiking red-hot. Even in the privacy behind the locked door, she very briefly wondered if Tomoe could see the searing red darkening her cheeks through the dim light of the moon that filtered through the almost-closed blinds of the window. Suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious, she crossed her arms over her face.

They were technically only a month apart in age, but to hear those words whispered so sweetly, so convincingly, it was hard for her not to squirm.

It didn't go unnoticed, however. Tomoe nipped at the base of her neck. "You don't like that?"

"No," Saya choked out when Tomoe kissed her bare sternum, a little more forceful, urging her speak openly, "i-it's just, um..."

"What?" A hint of a tease tinged the edges of Tomoe's voice. "Do you want me to say something else?"

"Y-you—"

"Tell me. I want to hear it from you."

And she most definitely would, but it was rather hard to think when Tomoe decided to flex her fingers inside her. Deliberately. Almost lazily. But the slow ministrations were effective at making her muscles loosen up again. 

"Just like that. Relax. And leave everything to me."

A small moan escaped Saya's lips. The molten heat in her stomach flared so hotly that it felt like she might combust.

"Y'know, I've been hearing things about you all week." Tomoe continued, voice low and steady. It only made the shudders crashing through Saya's body like waves intensify when she felt lips hovering over the shell of her ear. "Everywhere I go downtown, someone's got something good to say about you. How hard you've been working and how you've been helping out around the district."

The people around the district had also told her the same thing. But the praise felt almost unwarranted. Everyone in the shopping district were like family to her. It was only natural that she would lend a hand to whomever needed it.

"It was nothing," was her automatic response. Some habits were hard to break, no matter how much time had passed.

"But it is. It does mean something." The pad of Tomoe's thumb grazed against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves and Saya was caught off-guard when suddenly Tomoe gave a firm thrust of her fingers and a press of her thumb at the same time. She jerked forward, only to be pulled back down by the stray hand that held her waist in place. Saya bit down on her lower lip, resisting the urge to grind into Tomoe's palm. According to Tomoe, that wasn't what tonight was about, despite the growing need and frustration pooling in her core.

"I ran into Hagumi earlier too. Said that you made her a bento after she forgot to bring something to eat before leaving her house. " Tomoe drew in a deep breath as she started to gradually move faster. Saya groaned lowly. “Marina-san also mentioned how grateful she was when you helped her out with the live house. And Kasumi and the others too, for always bringing out the best of everyone in the band.”

When she spoke so tenderly like that, it chipped away at the remains of Saya's defenses. Here, she felt so exposed and yet so accepted. Like this, it was as if there was never any room for doubt.

"Said that they were happy," Tomoe continued with a single, guttural grunt, "So happy. Everyone was. They all really appreciate how much you do for them."

"R-really?"

"Mhm-hm." Tomoe made a sound of approval. Not quite a purr but the way it reverberated and settled into the marrow of her bones had Saya shaking with a pleasant shiver. "Me too. You're always so good to me."

Even with her arms still covering her face, Saya squeezed her eyes shut, the sensations that wracked at her body overriding every qualm and uncertainty that lingered even in the far corners of her mind.

The hand gripping tightly at her waist finally released its hold. Gliding over the expanse of her body, it skated on the hot surface of her skin, from the dips of her abdomen, between the valley of her breasts, traced the line of her jaw, grazed the length of one of her forearms, to take Saya by the wrists and pin them above her head.

Saya wrenched her eyelids open, drinking in the sight. Tomoe hovered above her—eyes dark and swimming with lust, face flushed red, shirt messily left half-undone, and belt hanging unbuckled at the hip.

Tomoe locked her wrists in a firm hold, careful to not strain them, but deliberately loose enough for Saya to shake her off if she wanted to. Not that Saya wanted to; it was nice, for once, to forget the weight of responsibility on her shoulders. To be seen in a way unlike how she faultlessly carried herself while she busied around the bakery and the neighborhood. To be cared for as gingerly as glass, that it made her heart ache.

To be desired, so intimately and passionately.

Teeth scraped at the raised edge of her clavicle, journeying to the nape of her neck to gnaw insistently at the delicate skin. Tomoe punctuated her claim with a sudden bite—and a strong thrust of her fingers that left Saya breathless— then, sucked gently on the newly-formed welt, ensuring that a bruise will be there to greet Saya in the morning when she goes to look in a mirror. It stung but only for a moment, instantly replaced with another undulated wave of pleasure when the hand underneath her began to move again. Faster this time, but no less gentle.

Tomoe wasted no time to pepper small kisses up and down the expanse of Saya's front, whispering tender words as she went.

Softly on brunette locks. "You mean the world to me."

_(Of affection.)_

Lightly on her forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

_(Her congratulations.)_

A peck on the bridge of her nose. "Thank you for always being there for me."

_(To cherish.)_

One on the crook of her neck. "You’re always on my mind."

_(Her lingering thoughts)._

Back up to the vulnerable skin of her wrist. "I never want to let you go."

_(How she belongs to her.)_

That too—such praise and unadulterated phrases of adoration—was overwhelming, no matter how many times she heard them. Tomoe made sure to do it often, especially in private. 

"A-again." Saya swallowed thickly, chest tight with emotions nearing the tipping point. "Say it again."

"That you're the most beautiful person I ever met? The kindest? The most loyal? Most dedicated? Most hard-working?" The hand holding Saya's wrists pinned above her head loosened its hold to slip into one of her now-freed hands and lace their fingers together. "You mean the world to me and more."

Tears prickled at the corners of Saya's eyes. "T-Tomoe," she heaved with trembling words.

"Saya." Tomoe paused, reveling in the moment. Then she smiled. A small one, but it conveyed all the love and adoration and affection and warmth that she was showering Saya with every breath.

Finally, a kiss.

Gentle. Soft. Messy. Less than perfect. And yet so very much so.

"I love you."

The way the words were whispered against her lips, so heartfelt and so full of love, that the only response that Saya could give was a clumsy gasping of her name as she tumbled over the precipice of release—spine arching off the mattress; eyes blurring with tears; a hand clenching at the front of Tomoe's shirt and the other gripping tightly at the one still twining their fingers together. And Tomoe was there to catch her, taking her into a deep kiss to stifle her moans. The fingers working at her continued to move, reaching long and deep, to prolong every second and every sensation.

When Saya ridden out the last of her climax, she inhaled heavily, allowing her lungs to fill with air before she pried her fingers off of Tomoe's shirt. Tomoe lied beside Saya, held her close to her chest. Saya reached towards her face and Tomoe nuzzled into her palm.

Mingling breaths. Emotions overflowing and one in the same.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Arms enveloped her and Saya felt like she could melt in the warmth. There was something soothing about listening to the rhythm of another's heartbeat. She exhaled again.

She cupped Tomoe's face then glided her hand to her chin, rubbing a thumb over the line of Tomoe's jaw.

Saya leaned in. Closer, closer. “Thank you.”

For another kiss.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the new year off with some tender tmsy


End file.
